Is This Happiness Kise x OC Kuroko no Basuke
by nebulasama3124
Summary: Horie, Tsukiyo used to be one of the happiest people that her family knew... Now after a tragic incident she is only a shell of what she used to be. There is only one clue to this tragedy is a person who reminds Tsukiyo of her past.
1. Prologue: November Funeral

Prologue: November Funeral

**A/N: Hi, straight from Wattpad is the newly edited Is this Happiness? Prologue! Yeah I'm uploading it to fanfiction for some input but you can look at the wattpad version that has media goodies such as photos and videos aka music to listen to when reading!**

**Review and tell me how this is going!**

**Note: This story takes place several years after the Winter Tournament so that is why Kise is 19. **

**I don't own anything except for the OCs and the Plot.**

* * *

><p>It was on a cold November day when I came back from work. A hard day of trying to teach university students about different writings on Byron without making it confusing. Now I was back home waiting for my lover Sera to come out of the living room. A chilly breeze blew through the door as I walked in. I took off the coat I was wearing and set it on the table along with the house keys. Picking up the car keys with my wallet I began to enter the living room of the house.<p>

"I'm only here for a minute, I just came for the keys… If you're listening." I shouted into the room.

No response, I marched into the room and turned on the light before I saw someone I didn't recognize. From the outfit he was wearing though it looked like he was a paramedic or a coroner.

"Uh, where is Sera? Do you know where he is?" I asked the man who simply shook his head

"I'm sorry but Yasui, Sera died several hours ago. I would like you to come down the mortuary to talk about the cremation arrangements..." the man said and he left me in the room speechless.

I looked at the floor of the room there on the floor was some broken glass. My glass coffee table now was missing as well. The box of sweaters that had been prepared for the winter's moth season. There was some blood on the sofa and floor but I refused to see that part of it. All I knew was Sera had died from an unnatural cause and that was all I had wanted to know at the time.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and dreary day at the funeral. I didn't know half of the people there. Some were crying while others were watching the casket being engulfed in flames. It was hard for me to watch as some of the cousins who had only seen him once or twice looked as someone they had never known was being cremated. One person was a young man he looked like he had just left high school, those eyes of his looked in wonder and in terror at the flames leaping off the casket. Like a moth that was venturing close to a flame for the first time. Two older girls clung to him begging him not to come any closer. I saw Minako, a friend of mine and one of Sera's extensive lines of cousins. She must have been a third or fourth generation cousin at least.<p>

So this was Kise, Ryouta; this famed brother who was brought up in so many conversations before his name was no longer spoken at my family's dinner table. I sighed a little bit before I saw Minako and her older sister approach me. They briefly introduced me to him and I tried to smile to him

"I'm sorry about what happened Horie-cchi..." he says and he takes my hands in his. I look for a second or two and then I saw he was crying.

He buried his face into my shoulder and he began to hug me closer to him. His sisters the entire time were trying to pull him away, he was beginning to cling onto me harder this time. Once his sisters had pried him off of me they lead him aside from the funeral.

Once the casket had been turned to dust many of the family members gathered at where the casket was and began to pick the bones with chopsticks.

"Sorry about that I had to though. My brother would have turned it into a kissing session and that would have made it an awkward situation for you."Minako sighed and she continued to pick through the bones.

"It's fine a hug isn't that bad. I wouldn't have minded a kiss from him either. Sera and I never kissed anyway.

"What?!" Minako shrieked and began to punch me in the shoulder.

At the end of the cremation I was handed a white urn by one of the head priests. He was given the request by Sera's mother to bring the urn to London where Sera would be buried over along with his father.

After going to the cremation I was driven home by my younger brother, Ritsu who was only 23 years old. Ritsu looked like he normally did, sleep deprived and he had those same dark bags under his eyes. There was nothing to but stare at my brother's rental car since Ritsu was in no mood for talking; he was too focused on the dark road.

"Now, how will you be spending that sabbatical of yours? Was it two months, I can't remember." Ritsu said, he tried to break the silence.

"I'm already planning some time in Kyoto for a week or two and I'll head back to Tokyo to being sending my resignation slip." I said with the same cold tone I used with him constantly when Ritsu tried to ask me something.

The reason why I used this tone with him was because Ritsu loved me. Not the normal way a sibling would but to a sickening extent. His thoughts on love itself was nearly close to incestuous. So I would remain calm and cold with him at all times.

"Resignation?! You're serious? I thought you would stay for a year!" Ritsu exclaimed, as the car screeched to a halt at the stop.

"It has to be done." I said.

* * *

><p>When I returned to Ritsu's apartment I collapsed on the couch in the living area. Ritsu walked into the kitchen and began to make a meal for himself, he returned to the living area and sat down next to me.<p>

"You're going to have to get some of Sera's things from London. When are you going there? You know they will destroy these items within a month if a family member doesn't come to collect them…" Ritsu said. He was busy stirring some soy-sauce into the rice mix.

"I'll get some plane tickets from online then," I said and I added,"You can come if you want."

"Sorry! I can't my evil boss will kill me!" Ritsu whines.

"I'll be going to bed then, you wouldn't mind if I stayed for the night would you?" I asked him as was heading up the stairs, to my old room.

"Sure, you can use the room," Ritsu said as he began to scratch his head. "There are papers from my recent house projects. SO IT WILL BE MESSY!"

After hearing Ritsu's little warning I walked up the stairs. My footsteps clattering against the steps. I headed up to my old room, still with its pink walls that haven't changed ever since I left for the United States of America for a 4 years for a scholarship in Tulane University. Taking out my laptop I found a comfortable spot on my old creaking bed and I started to open up a website for plane tickets. The only plane tickets for London was two tickets for the next week. I instantly hit my head against the laptop.

Taking out the Samsung Galaxy Note Edge, from my pocket I began an email to Minako and her brother.

To: Kise Minako, Kise Ryouta

Subject: Plans for Weekend?

Sender: Horie Tsukiyo

Hey: Are either of you up for a bit of a vacation from work or school? I have an extra ticket I need to get rid of now! It's only for next weekend four days only...

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One: Plane Tickets

Chapter One: Plane Tickets

**A/N: Yeah, chapter one all grammatical errors are fixed! **

I received a response from Kise a day later, it was a simple text. I read it over and over again until I was satisfied about I would have a second person coming with me. I was busy packing my suitcase and carryon for the international trip. I only hoped that Kise had a passport.

"Hey, Horie-cchi over here!" I heard Kise shout to me as I looked for him among the people waiting at the airport.

_ 'My, don't you have a lot of energy at 4 am...' _I said to myself, with a bit of a sigh and a yawn

When I was close enough to him I saw him with a three piece luggage set and two bags that looked like carryons. I felt a vein pop in my forehead when I saw he was surrounded by girls. The girls that were swarming him were swooning and giggling over him. When I passed them though it felt like they were glaring at me and trying to trip me.

I walked over to Kise and dragged him away while the girls stared back looking like I had stolen something precious to them. With those looks I knew I would see the girls again soon. The registration for the plane was done within two long hours. All we had to do was wait for the boarding time and then we could be off the ground.

"I heard that you wanted to be a pilot. How's flight school going for you?" I tried to make some conversation with Kise who was trying not to fall asleep.

"Oh, yeah I'm doing well in school. I should be finishing two months from now." He replied with a smile and he began to drift off to sleep.

I sighed and I just wanted a quick picture of him practically sleeping on my shoulder. I soon realized that my phone was missing. This was common for me and I always had bad luck when it came to traveling internationally with a phone. And this time it was the Samsung I always carried with me. It wasn't in my carryon (where it normally is on trips), but it was in my suitcase on a conveyer belt and was going to the luggage hold. I don't think I was going to last too long on the plane.

I found myself practically dragging Kise to the plane's boarding area. I shoved myself past many couples who were waiting for the London flight. I found a seat for Kise and put his carryon on his lap, then I collapsed next to him.

"Excuse me, miss. But could I ask you a quick question?" asked a young girl ever so innocently as I was about to relax.

"Go on say what you want." I said and I began to fix my hair.

"Are you and that blond haired guy married?"

"What?!" I was practically yelling as I stood up. "I'm not married! I'm still single!"

"So you're a lonely old spinster then?"

"You can't assume that I'm a spinster from that I'm not wearing a ring. I'm young as I'll ever be!" I began to shake my fist at the girl who ran off.

The moment I began shaking my fist at her all of the passengers for Flight 807 were boarding the plane.

"FLIGHT 807 WILL BE TAXIING TO THE RUNWAY! I REPEAT, FLIGHT 807 WILL BE TAXIING TO THE RUNWAY!" The speaker shouted into the microphone as everyone was settling down in their seats.

I sighed and put on a pair of headphones with my audio book "The Picture of Dorian Grey". It was the next book that the class would be reading. As the speaker was continuing to read I began to fall asleep and the boring 12hr 35min flight would begin!

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter Two: Photographs

Chapter Two: Photographs

**A/N: The part about the elevator is based off of a real life event with my parents when they went to London.**

There was something about a weekend in London that didn't fit together. Spending time with a teenager and having to go to Sera's eccentric mother, was not a vacation for me. I had finally gotten to the hotel along with Kise who enthralled of the exquisite interior. I had always gone to this hotel when I was in college so the nostalgia was brought back to me.

_"This hasn't changed one bit Edward, I like the chandelier."_ I said my English was still very nervous and timid.

_"It's been nine years since I last saw you. You were still in college weren't you Tsukiyo?" _the man behind the counter says he smiles and all I can do simply is look at him.

It's been a while since someone has used my first name. My name only meant 'a moonlit night' and the ongoing joke with my family was "OOOOOH! It's Tsukiyo!" I would just roll my eyes when I heard that.

_"Who's the boy?" _the man asks and he points at Kise who is busily looking around.

_"Ryouta, Kise, he's a relative of Sera one of his cousins; I think a third cousin if I'm not mistaken." _I said to the man who smiles.

_"Here are the keys for the rooms. Room 208 and Room 209. They are conjoined just to warn you." _The man says and he gives me the keys.

When I got on the elevator I realized that most of the luggage couldn't fit in the tiny compartment. I took my suitcase and carryon and I let Kise stay in the elevator with the three pieces of luggage. The only other way to get to the room was by the rickety stairs that obviously looked like a fire hazard. I dragged the suitcase and the carryons up the stairs until I saw the second landing. I read the plate that was there. "Rooms 180-230".

I found myself straggling behind Kise who was opening the door of his hotel room. I barely could even make it to the door before nearly getting crushed by the weight of the luggage. Kise took his two carryons and he could only give me a hint of a smile.

I got to my room and opened the suitcase to look for something to wear. Perhaps, I could wear the black dress that I recently bought until I saw the contents in the suitcase. Lingerie, short provocative skirts and undercut shirts. The kind of clothes I would never wear. I cringed when I saw it and I read the tag "Anna Forester". I had taken the wrong suitcase.

I fell asleep in the hotel bed, still wearing the same clothes that I had worn on the plane. I got an email on my tablet, getting up I saw who the mailer was, Anna. She had my suitcase at the hotel and was waiting outside for hers. I got up and I saw what this Anna looked like an obnoxious girl who was kissing her boyfriend in front of me. We exchanged the suitcases and glares and I slammed the door on her fake fingernails.

"Get a room!" I shouted as I took my bag. And I saw the two rush off to where ever they were going.

"You look so pretty in all of these photos, Tsukiyo." Sera's mother says as she hands me my part of the will.

"I do? These were taken at the family reunion in London..." I said. "I'm only 13 here."

I watch as the woman motions to Kise who looks over her shoulder. He smiles as she goes through every single photo of him when he was a toddler. I even see an old picture of Minako, she still looks the same even with glasses. Sera's mother gives us a large box of photos and shove us out the door. Most of the photos of Sera had moth bites from being in the attic for a practical decade. There is still the musty stench of mothballs in the box. I hate that Sera's father used to run a mothball business.

"I hate the chemicals that are in those mothballs. Paradichclorobenzene and Naphthalene are hazardous to people's health." I complained to Kise after we began our walk back to the hotel.

"I don't know Tsukiyo-cchi, she seems like a nice lady." he responded happily.

"You only were 3 years old when you first met her." I pouted and walked ahead of him.

The photos would be sent in the mail back home to Japan and the family and I would split the photos. That is the plan for now, when I went through the photos I saw several uncanny photos of when I was singing. I took them and hid them in my wallet, planning on shredding them when I got home.

That thought that entered my mind was, am I a coward when it comes to "love"... That doesn't sound right, I like Kise but as a friend...

"I'm coming just give me a second!" I shouted to Kise and we left the little London hotel, to go back to Japan.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
